This is War
by Midnight-Solace
Summary: A short story based off of This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

_A warning to the people…The good and the evil,_

* * *

The Abnegation sat quietly in their homes, after a day's work of serving those less fortunate than themselves and thinking only of others not themselves. Soon the time would come to bestow certain knowledge unto their world, knowledge that the believed would be best for the greater good.

Little did they know that the secret they held was not as safeguarded as they'd like.

Over in Erudite, Jeanine Matthews sat behind her desk, after months of scheming and preparation her plan would be carried out that night. The Knowledge the Abnegation had would not be revealed. The woman adjusted her glasses as two guards entered her office saluting her.

* * *

_To the solider, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

* * *

The brave population of Dauntless was currently unaware of any plots or secrets they were merely welcoming their newest members who had survived the rigorous initiation.

The new Dauntless members were proud of themselves for becoming full-fledged members of their faction while some others felt shame and being edged out in the rankings.

Meanwhile over in the Factionless section of the city a young love martyr was regretting her choice to follow her boyfriend anywhere as he had become more vicious and was currently beating up two, new Factionless members who had failed Dauntless Initiation and were once his fellow initiates.

The Divergent both aware of their status and unaware went on their usual lives, blending in or struggling to and hiding their uniqueness, none more so than Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton, who had changed their names to Tris and Four. They were content together and even though Beatrice knew that Erudite was plotting, nothing could have prepared her for the horrors to come later that night.

* * *

_To the Prophet, the Liar, the Honest_

* * *

Amanda Ritter knew the Divergent would change the world, she didn't know the costs one woman would go through to stop that from happening.

Peter was a Liar, he wasn't cut out for his original Faction of Candor who valued honesty but at least he wasn't the only liar. The Amity was very willing to lie to keep their illusion of peace to the point of drugging others. Johanna sat behind her desk reading over farming techniques that were sent from Erudite, completely unaware of what the sister Faction was up to. Also Marcus Eaton one of the Abnegation leaders kept up his pretence of a charming, selfless leader when in truth he was a dirty coward and an abusive father.

Over in Candor the Honest resided, for however honest they were by the end of the course of the next few days to come their leader Jack Kang would not be completely innocent.

Residing in Dauntless the Transfer Christina had not gotten over all of the traits acquired from her birth Faction.

* * *

_To the Leader, the Pariah, the Victor, the Messiah_

* * *

Andrew Prior had been selfish ever since his children had left him to go to different Factions. He was convinced the Jeanine was up to something and buried himself in trying to find out what.

Evelyn, Tobias' believed but very alive mother who was now Leader of the Factionless had a plan of her own.

Natalie Prior had considered herself victorious in life for marrying Andrew and getting two beautiful children and as for living as a Divergent undetected for all of these years. She hoped her Daughter would also be victorious in life and get to live in a brave, new world.

Jeanine smirk as the time of her plan drew nearer, tonight she would orchestrate death. '_May the Lord bless the souls of all slaughtered_.' She thought. She then wondered how everyone would react to this situation should something in her plans go awry.

Some people would call what she was to do evil, however in her mind this was a necessary evil for the greater good of their society.

Caleb Prior, the son of Andrew Prior and Natalie Prior entered her room and gave her the signal it was time to begin.

This is the moment of truth and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight, and all sides from left to right would fight to survive especially the Divergent.

Jeanine hit a button on her computer.

* * *

This is War.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
